DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) Preterm infants are known to be at greater risk for many adverse events in early childhood and throughout life as a result of their birth preteen. Much is known about the catastrophic illnesses and risks faced by these infants. The types and methods of care as well as environments of care are changing to better meet their needs. Less is known about the more "ordinary" risks associated with acquisition ofBra1 feeding skills faced by these infants. A recent attempt at meta-analysis undertaken by Kennedy et al. states "there is embarrassingly little data with which to make decisions" about how, when, what, and how much to feed these infants. The most basic current need is for understanding of how to pattern feeding experience opportunities in such a way as to maximize the preterm infants? achievement of feeding while minimizing stress and calorie loss. The specific aim of the proposed study is to examine the effect of bottle feeding patterns on growth and feeding performance in preterm infants.